


Forgiveness Isn’t Heart Shaped

by M14Mouse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Forgiveness, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:04:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam kept finding them.  Gabriel kept giving them.  And it all must come to ahead at some point</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness Isn’t Heart Shaped

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own them.

At first, Sam thought that the cleaning lady missed it during her rounds. Hell, he almost missed it. He dropped his bag and dropped his body onto the bed. He sighed softly onto the pillow. It was actually soft and not mushy like many of the motels that they stay at. He frowned when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He lifted up his head and frowned. He reached over and picked it up from the pillow

It was one of those candy hearts. The ones with saying on them like Be Mine or Kiss me. 

This one said Forgive Me. 

He frowned slightly. That was kind of strange to get on a sweetheart. Maybe, it was a new one. He shrugged. He glanced around for a moment then stopped the trash can. He threw it in the trash can and then laid his head back on the bed. 

Maybe, he should get up and take the first shower before Dean finished flirting with the check in lady. 

Sounds like a good idea to him. 

-SPNSPNSPN-

The second time that he found one was when he was brushing his teeth. He just looked and there it was on the sink. 

It was pink this time…the bold letters of Sorry was printed on it. 

He frowned slightly. 

He had a feeling was something was up but he didn’t want to pin point anything yet. It was the day after Valentine. He didn’t want to know about the people who used the room before them. 

He shivered slightly. 

Bad mental image just popped into his head and he wanted out now. 

“Dude! I wanna take a shower before check off. Move it!” Dean’s voice shouted from behind the door. 

“Coming! Coming!” 

-SPNSPN-

Then he found them in his bag, in his coffee, and even in his wallet. 

Saying the same thing over and over again. 

Forgive Me. 

At that point, he knew where the sweethearts were coming from. 

A part of him wanted to ignore it. He just wanted attention and he wasn’t about to give it him. Another part of him wanted to confront him. To ask him. 

He wanted to say so much. Not any of it was pretty. But he didn’t want to chase away their few allies that they had.

So, he ignored them by throwing them in the trash. 

He didn’t look back once he did. 

-SPNSPN-

After a few days, it stopped. A part of him was relieved by it. 

He should know better. Really he should. 

When he opened his bag, there were hundreds of sweethearts. He felt his teeth grind together. He took a deep breath. He was lucky that Dean went out to get breakfast. 

“GABRIEL!” He shouted. 

“Finally…I was beginning to think that you didn’t like me,” A familiar voice said from behind him. He turned on his heels to face Gabriel. 

“What do you want?” 

“I don’t know…the candy kind of said it all.” 

“Forgiveness.” 

Gabriel nodded. For the longest, he just stared at him. 

“Every time, I watched Dean die…I lost a part of myself every time. It was worse than watching the hell hounds tear him apart because I knew the next day…I would see it again and again.”

“I know, kiddo. I know…I’m sorry. I was trying to get you ready for when Dean really did kick the bucket.”

“Do you really? During the war up in Heaven, you watched your brothers die, how did you feel?” 

He watched as the angel shifted uncomfortable from side to side. When he didn’t answer for him, he knew that he should. 

“I could guess…Angry… Sadness…A Sense of Lost…Guilt. I could go on but you get the idea. Even with Dean being alive, I feel it everyday.” 

He saw something flash across the angel’s face. 

“Their grace would slip through my fingers. I would hold on to them and feel them slip away. I…” 

His throat tightened up. 

“Look…I know that you working with us now. I…thank you for that.” 

“You asked me too, kiddo.” 

“I did…but as you noticed…we don’t have that many allies.” 

“A guy in a wheelchair, you two…and my brother. We are the regular Mickey Mouse Club.” 

Despite himself, he laughed. 

“Dean called us Team Free Will.” 

“…Well…it could be worse.” 

He was right. It could be. 

“Gabriel…all that I am asking for is time. I will forgive you.” 

“That is all I asked.” 

“But right now, could you do something for me?”

“What?” 

“Could you get rid of the candy for me? I don’t want to explain it to Dean.” 

“Come on…a little candy won’t hurt anyone…” 

“A little?” 

“Well…you better be glad that I went with this idea then my other one…”

“Which was?” 

“A dance midget holding a box of chocolate.” 

He brought his fingers to his nose and rubbed it. 

Thank god that he changed his mind. He didn’t want to have to explain that to Dean. 

End


End file.
